Quieres ser mi novia?
by Bella1405
Summary: Edward y Bella son sólo amigos, mejores amigos, pero en las fiestas del colegio Edward le dedica una canción de amor a Bella ¿Ella acepatará ser su novia? ¿Sus sentimientos son correspondidos? OS


Bella Pov:

Estaba terminando de ponerme mi ropa, para poder irme al instituto, había optado por ponerme unos jeans azules algo ajustados, con una blusa a cuadros rojos y negros y un par de tacones altos negros, hacía buen clima en Forks así que valía la pena usarlos.

Toda esta semana, hemos pasado en fiestas del colegio, lo cual es bueno porque sólo se pasa en casas abiertas, bailes, cantos y otros programas que organizan las diferentes área, la cosa es poder perder clases, aunque no por pensar eso quiero decir que yo sea de esas personas a las que las da igual estudiar, soy buena alumna, de cierto modo.

Pero bueno, concentrándome en mi atuendo, terminé de maquillarme bien y de acomodar mi cabello, una última mirada al espejo y salí de la habitación.

Con todo el mejor humor del mundo bajé a la cocina a desayunar, mi madre, René, se encontraba ahí sirviéndole el desayuno a mi padre, Charlie.

-Buenos días mami, buenos días papi- dije mientras cogía del plato una de las ricas tostadas de mi madre.

-Hola amor.

-Buenos días princesa.

Me saludaron respectivamente.

Entonces escuche como tocaban el claxon de un auto, fuera de nuestra casa. Algo alarmada levanté mi vista al reloj de la cocina, era tardísimo.

-Y adiós- dije mientras los besaba a ambos en la mejilla, a modo de despedida.

-Pero no desayunas todavía, Bella- dijo mi madre reprobatoriamente.

-Lo haré en la escuela, mami- dije casi gritando, porque para ese momento ya me encontraba cogiendo mi maleta, que la había dejado tirada ayer en la entrada de mi casa.

Como había mencionado antes, me encuentro en las fiestas del colegio, sin embargo, hoy, tendré clases las dos primeras horas, las posteriores habrá un evento en el teatro de la institución, organizado por el área de Lengua y Literatura, mi favorita.

Volví a escuchar el claxon de Edward, lo más probable es que esta vez no sea él quien esté pitando, más bien sea Alice, su loca hermana y una de mis dos mejores amigas, la otra es Rosalie, Rosalie Hale.

Antes de enfurecer a la pequeña loquilla de Alice, cogí mi maleta y rápidamente salí de mi casa.

Como era costumbre, el volvo de Edward estaba estacionado en frente de mi casa, sonreí mientras me dirigía a él.

Cuando subí y me senté el asiento del copiloto, pude ver a Edward que me miraba con una sonrisa tierna, algo que era costumbre en él, en los asientos traseros, también pude notar a una Alice muy molesta, seguro porque demoré en salir y a Emmett que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse, algo casi imposible en él.

-Hola chicos- dije mientras saludaba a los hermanos Cullen, grandes amigos míos.

-Hola Bella- me dijo Edward.

-Se puede saber ¿porqué demoraste tanto en salir?- dijo Alice mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

- También te quiero Alice- dije porque sabía que se molestaría, lo cual era un poquito gracioso.

En efecto, Alice se molestó más.

-Tranquila Belly, lo que sucede es que Alice quería llegar pronto para poder estar unos minutos antes de clase con Jasper, ya sabes, las primera horas no comparte clases con él y en el programa será él quien se encargue de dar lectura al mismo, lo cual tiene molesta a Alice, porque según ella más de una chica estará babeando por su _hermoso novio_- en ese momento Emmett puso una cara muy chistosa, por lo que las ganas de reírme eran inmensas y si no lo hice, fue porque sabría que eso molestaría más a Alice- lo cual dudo, pero bueno, en realidad lo que a Alice le molesta es no poder estarse besuqueando con Jasper en la oscuridad del salón, mientras los demás tratamos de prestar atención al programa.

Para ese momento Edward y yo tratábamos de aguantar la risa, Emmett fingía que no había hecho ni dicho nada, mientras que Alice estaba roja de la ira, más que todo porque sabía que todo lo que dijo su hermano era cierto.

Nadie más volvió a decir nada en lo que faltaba para llegar al colegio, simplemente nos limitamos a mirar por la ventana, por mi parte era un silencio cómodo.

Al llegar cada uno fue por su parte, bueno Emmett y Alice, porque Edward y yo teníamos Biología juntos, así que tomamos rumbo a nuestra clase.

- Olvidé contarte algo ¿sabes?- dijo mientras seguíamos caminando por los pasillos.

-¿Así? ¿Qué?- dije mientras cogía su mano y la entrelazaba con la mía, era algo muy común entre nosotros.

Sonrió ante mi gesto.

-Cantaré en el programa de hoy- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¿En serio? Me alegro mucho Edward, ahora con más razón los chicos y yo nos sentaremos en la primera fila.

Su sonrisa fue más grande aún cuando dije eso.

Llegamos al salón, fuimos casi los últimos en llegar, pero por suerte el maestro aún no aparecía.

-Tal vez no venga- dijo Edward mirando hacia delante, donde debería estar el Señor Banner.

Yo simplemente me limité a encogerme de hombros.

Parecía que Edward tenía razón, habían pasado cerca de 25 minutos y ni una señal del maestro.

De pronto Edward se agachó para sacar algo de su mochila, cuando se levantaba, giró levemente su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Sabes quién nos está mirando?- dijo apenas en un susurro.

-¿Quién?

-James- dijo secamente, mientras se ponía a desenredar los auriculares de su blackberry, que fue lo que sacó de su maleta.

Para comprobarlo, giré yo también la cabeza, al encontrarse nuestras miradas, el baboso de mi ex, James, me sonrío de manera según él, sexy, a lo que yo simplemente me limité a hacerle una demostración obscena con mi dedo del medio.

Regresé mi mirada y la bajé a las manos de Edward, que ya había desenredado sus auriculares.

-Me da igual ¿Sabes? Fue él quien me dejó, ahora que se aguante- dije segura de mis palabras.

Edward simplemente sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Toma- dijo mientras me ponía en la mano uno de los auriculares.

-Gracias- dije sonriéndole.

De inmediato puso en _Radio Disney, _mi favorita, era más fácil poner la radio que cualquiera de las canciones de Edward, ya que él y yo teníamos gustos muy diferentes.

De pronto empezó a sonar una de mis canciones favoritas de Camila.

_Bésame, como si el mundo se acabara después._  
_Bésame y beso a beso por el cielo al revés  
Bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón  
Bésame_

Empecé a cantar muy bajito para no llamar la atención de mis compañeros, aunque no lo logré porque quienes se sientan en frente de mí, de inmediato giraron su cabeza, para confirmar si era yo o no.

De inmediato me callé.

_Bésame así sin compasión  
quédate en mi sin condición  
dame tan solo un motivo  
y me quedo yo y me quedo yo_

Después de un rato, empezó a cantar esta vez Edward, su voz era tan linda, que el canto no era ningún obstáculo para él, en cambio a mí sólo llega a salirme una voz muy desafinada.

Le sonreí feliz, por ser siempre ser así de lindo y tierno conmigo.

El resto de la siguiente hora nos la pasamos así, escuchando la radio, cualquiera nos estaría mirando con cara de _¿Qué les pasa?, _pero la verdad eso me da igual.

Salimos del salón y entonces no separarnos, tal como él dijo participaría en el programa, cantando, dijo iría por su guitarra a su auto y luego iría a prepararse.

Le deseé mucha suerte, aunque sabía de sobra que le iría bien.

Mientras que yo fui a la entrada del teatro, donde ya me esperaba Rosalie.

-Hola Rose- dije mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla.

-Hola Bells

-¿Y Alice?- dije extrañada de no verla aquí ¿Seguirá molesta por lo de la mañana?

-Está ya adentro, nos está guardando puestos- explicó mientras me enseñaba su mano, para que la cogiese.

Juntas entramos en el teatro, en efecto Alice estaba ya sentada guardándonos puesto, me sorprende que ningún licenciado le llamara la atención por eso, ya que tenía puesto un bolso en cada asiento, indicando que están ocupados.

Solté una pequeña risilla por eso.

Nos sentamos las tres juntas y empezamos a hablar sobre cualquier tema sin importancia, Alice ya no estaba tan molesta como antes, lo cual era bueno.

Pero lo malo de este tipo de eventos, es que siempre demoran un buen rato en hacer que todos los chicos entren en el auditorio.

Cerca de media hora después, al fin se había llenado por completo el teatro, era cierto, fue Jasper quien se encargó de dar lectura al programa.

Como todo programa, primero fue el Himno Nacional, segundo fueron las palabras del Rector, tercero fue un grupo de chicos designados por el Área de Lengua, que se encargaron de realizar algo así como una obra teatral, me hubiera gustado de no haber sido por los protagonistas o más bien la protagonista, Irina Denali, una chica de mi año, con la que nunca me he llevado, somos enemigas a muerte, quizá exagero, pero lo cierto es que ni ella ni yo nos llevamos bien.

Y cuarto fueron las presentaciones artísticas.

Primero entró en escena una chica, Maggie, según tengo entendido, ella tocó un instrumento, la flauta traversa, la verdad tocaba muy lindo, si alguna vez dije que amaba el piano, hoy me retracto.

Después de ella vino el chico que quería escuchar, Edward.

Entró al escenario con su guitarra, caminó hasta el micrófono y lo tomó en sus blancas manos.

-Buenos días con todos, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, por quienes no me conocen, en esta mañana voy a dedicarles un par de canciones, la primera va dedicada a una personita voy especial, Isabella Swan- dijo mientras me miraba fijamente y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Me quedé muda antes eso ¿Qué me la dedicaba a mí? Eso era nuevo.

Fue hacia su asiento, acomodó bien su guitarra y el micrófono y empezó a cantar.

_**Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe  
I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know  
I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow**_

_Dime, que es lo que te gusta y lo que no  
__Yo podría ser tu Buzz Lightyear__ que volara alrededor del globo  
Yo nunca quiero pelear yeah, tu ya lo sabes  
Yo voy a hacerte brillar, como si estuvieras acostada en la nieve_

Sonreí sólo de escucharlo y mantuve mi mirada fija en él, que no apartaba la vista de mí, era tan lindo.

_**Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the —- world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice going crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
Swaggie**_

_Novia, novia, tú podrías ser mi novia  
Mi novia ser, mi novia hasta que el mundo se acabe  
Te haría bailar, dar una vuelta y un giro y  
La voz se vuelve loca, como un viento que gira  
Swaggie_

¿Me estaba pidiendo que sea su novia? No me lo podía creer.

_**I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you**_

_**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go.**_

_Me gustaría ser todo lo que tú quieres  
Hey chica, déjame hablar contigo._

_Si yo fuera tu novio, nunca te dejaría ir  
Te tendría entre mis brazos, y nunca estarías sola  
Yo puedo ser un caballero, todo lo que tú quieras  
Si yo fuera tu novio, nunca te dejaría ir, nunca te dejaría ir._

Eso era algo que ni siquiera lo dudaba, lo conocía y sabía la verdad en esas palabras, seguí sonriendo como una tonta enamorada, porque eso estaba, enamorada de Edward Cullen, el chico que me está dedicando una canción en medio de un montón de alumnos.

_**So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love you, and treat you right.**_

_Así que dame una oportunidad, porque tú eres todo lo que necesito chica  
Pasar la semana con tu chico, yo te llamaría mi novia  
Si yo fuera tu hombre, nunca te dejaría chica  
Yo sólo quiero amarte y tratarte bien._

Una oportunidad claro que se la daba, pero, ¿Era necesario decirlo delante de tanta gente? ¿Qué me ama? Fue hermoso escucharlo, aunque era algo vergonzoso sabiendo que varios profesores se encontraban aquí.

_**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go.**_

_**Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Ya girl  
Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Na na na, na na na, na na na **_

_**If **_**I **_**was your boyfriend**_

_Si yo fuera tu novio_

Terminó, recibiendo varios aplausos por parte del público, me sentía feliz, muy feliz, aunque lo malo era que se me acababa de declarar y yo no puedo abrazarlo y besarlo como es debido, al menos no por el momento.

Cuando me di cuenta, tanto Alice como Rose me miraban con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, las ignoré, me encontraba en mi propia burbuja como para prestarles atención en este momento.

Lo que fue poco menos de una hora, para mí fue una eternidad, me moría de ganas por ver a Edward, pero mis queridos compañeros, nótese el sarcasmo, no salían pronto del teatro, lo cual empezaba a molestarme.

Después de esperar un poco más, al fin logramos salir las chicas y yo, estaba dispuesta a ir y buscar a Edward, pero entonces en la puerta de salida, alguien me agarró de la muñeca izquierda, estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en mi camino.

Pero, al girarme estaba él ahí, mirándome con una gran sonrisa en los labios, también le sonreí.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó mientras me acercaba más a él y me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Mucho, pero sabes que la frase correcta no es "Si fuera tu novio"- dije sonriéndole pícaramente.

-¿Ah no? Entonces ¿Cuál?- inquirió.

-Tú dímelo.

Me miró con una ceja alzada, sonrió y suavemente apartó un mechón de mi rostro, para ponerlo tras mi oreja, nunca aparatamos nuestra vista.

-Isabella ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó muy seriamente.

-Me encantaría- dije mientras me acercaba más, enredaba mis dedos en su sedoso cabello y lo besaba.

De inmediato él intensificó el beso y yo sonreí sobre sus labios, en definitiva hoy fue un grandioso día.

**Hola chicas, que tal, ¿Les gustó este nuevo One- Shoot? Espero de verdad que sí, dejen sus reviews si les gustó gracias. Bien, bien, la canción que Edward le dedicó es **_**Boyfriend**_** de Justin Bieber, ok, ok, no soy su gran fan ni nada por el estilo, pero me gusta esta canción.**

**(*) Bueno se refiere a las asignaturas, Biología, Lengua, Matemáticas, en las que le conforman ciertos maestros de la misma asignatura. Escribe esto, por si en algún país lo dice de otra manera.**

**PD: Les invito a pasar por mis otros One-Shoots: Mi Vestido Azul, Quiero Casarme Contigo y Te Amo, espero les guste xD **


End file.
